Backpack
In most ClueFinders games, a backpack is used to store items that are needed to progress. Description In the majority of games, there is one backpack, worn by Joni, which is used to store all of the items that are obtained during the game. In The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures, a single backpack is worn by Leslie instead, and in The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure!, both Joni and Leslie wear backpacks, which are each used to store different types of items. All of the backpacks that have appeared in the series thus far are always gold with brown straps. The backpacks that the ClueFinders use will usually contain multiple compartments for storing different types of items, although they may only have a single compartment in games where the player never needs to use more than one kind of item at a time. Backpacks may be clicked on at any point in the game to view the contents. Usage in the Games ''The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures: The Mystery of Mathra A single backpack is worn by Joni, which contains four compartments. These compartments hold four different types of items: the first holds Sneezeberries from the Monkey Kingdom, the second holds Goo Beetles from the Goo Lagoon, the third holds Snagnets from the Lost City, and the last holds Golden Keys/artifacts. The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid A single backpack is worn by Joni, which has only one compartment. When the ClueFinders are in Cairo, the backpack holds Cairoglyphs. While they are in the Nile Kingdom, the backpack holds gems instead. When the player clicks on Joni's backpack, it only appears on the screen abruptly and can only be closed by clicking on the latch and no animation is present on the backpack being opened or closed. When the ClueFinders encounter the Egyptian gods and transform, the backpack disappears completely. The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures: The Secret of the Living Volcano A single backpack is worn by Joni, which contains four compartments. These compartments hold four different types of CrypTiles. The third compartment holds Joni and Santiago's scuba suits while on land and the fourth holds their casual clothes while underwater. In the game's final cutscene, the backpack ends up completely torn up. The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures: Empire of the Plant People A single backpack is worn by Leslie, which contains one compartment. The backpack stores wood planks while in the outer regions of the Empire of the Plant People, and stores bacteria while in the inner regions of the empire. The backpack is only used to check for how many items collected and clicking anywhere on the screen will close the backpack, since the backpack display takes up almost the entire screen. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12: Mystery of the Missing Amulet A single backpack is worn by Joni. The first two pockets hold clues, the third holds ThermaGems or LavaRocks depending on the current location, and the fourth holds pieces or the entirety of the Amulet of Life. The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures A single backpack is worn by Joni, which has only one compartment. The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure! Two backpacks are used, one by Joni and the other by Leslie. Both backpacks are used to store items needed to build the unshrinker. Games Where Backpacks Aren't Used ''The Learning Company Product Catalog 1998 Although Joni wears a backpack in this game, it was locked in the demo along with Laptrap and Video Phone. ''The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas The ClueFinders receive clues rather than items for completing activities, which are stored in Laptrap's files. When the ClueFinders recover missing treasures, these are always stored in the Treasure Room as soon as they are found, eliminating the need for a backpack. The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade Although Joni wears a backpack in this game, it isn't used for storage. Items collected are displayed on the screen instead. Gallery 4th joni backpack.png|Joni's backpack in ''The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures 6th backpack.png|Leslie's backpack in The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures backpack without compartments.png|Joni's Backpack without compartments in "Reading Adventures Ages 9-12" and "Search and Solve Adventures". Joni backpack.png 5G joni backpack.png Category:Items Category:The ClueFinders 3rd Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures Category:The ClueFinders 6th Grade Adventures Category:General features Category:The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Category:The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures Category:The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure!